


【飞唐】最后一颗后续脑补

by Yaoyao_only



Category: History3圈套, 飞唐
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 18:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21306326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoyao_only/pseuds/Yaoyao_only
Kudos: 18





	【飞唐】最后一颗后续脑补

唐毅把孟少飞推进浴室。

浴室外的冷光灯和浴室内的暖光灯突然的转换让孟少飞脑袋有些发晕。

唐毅裸着上身，脖子、肩胛曲线完美，胸肌紧实，腹部线条流畅分明，皮肤似蒙着一层薄汗。

孟少飞盯着唐毅的身体移不开眼，只有咽口水的份。

“洗啊。”唐毅似笑非笑，绕过孟少飞打开花洒。

水花在地板上飞溅，水雾缭绕，氤氲地水汽裹着晕黄的暖光灯，浴室内的温度陡增，隔着花洒冲下的水帘，孟少飞看着唐毅觉得有些不真切。

唐毅伸手试了试水温，一手解开皮带，抽皮带的动作干净利落，没了皮带的束缚，西装裤就那么松松垮垮的挂在腰上。

孟少飞猛地回神，转身压下门把，说话磕磕绊绊：“洗...洗发水好像用完了...”

话音未落，孟少飞被一股蛮力拉回，翻身被压在墙上，瓷砖上挂满的水珠迅速渗透薄薄的衬衫，湿答答地粘上孟少飞的后背。

唐毅鼻尖从孟少飞的嘴角缓慢地蹭上鼻尖，眼睛直直地注视孟少飞的眼睛，距离近到孟少飞眼神慌乱，四处乱瞟，不敢呼吸。

“你在紧张什么？”唐毅吻上孟少飞的上唇，轻轻含住，用舌尖轻舔。

孟少飞只觉得世界变得天旋地转，眼神开始逐渐失焦，双手不由自主地攀上唐毅的腰身，帮自己寻到一个支撑点。

唐毅一手抚上孟少飞的脸，大拇指在脸颊上有一下没一下地摩挲，仔仔细细地亲吮孟少飞的唇瓣。

“张嘴，”唐毅舌尖抵上孟少飞的紧闭的牙关，“乖。”

孟少飞脑子嗡嗡作响，乖乖地张开嘴，唐毅的舌头灵活地窜进，挑弄孟少飞僵硬的舌尖，亲吻的技术似乎并不需要练习，两只舌头就这么激烈地开始纠缠。

唐毅双手固住孟少飞的脑袋，亲吻的力度开始并不止于此，慢慢带着撕咬般的程度，喘着粗气，只为更深地探索未知的区域。

孟少飞的衬衫几乎湿透，隐约显出胸肌的形状，还有胸前挺立发硬的两颗凸起。

唐毅单手利落地从上至下解开衬衫，一把拉下，急不可耐地抚上孟少飞的胸膛，一把拢住，一上一下地揉，长着粗茧的拇指搔刮了一下那处发硬的挺立。

孟少飞触电般弓下腰，轻哼出声，“嗯...别碰。”

“好，不碰...”唐毅嘴上哄着，手却并不老实，单手也稍显无聊，便双手拢上，恶趣味地两边同时用指尖碾压搔刮。

孟少飞反应更为强烈，嘴巴微张，从喉咙深处发出呻吟，背弓似虾，双手紧扒上唐毅的后背，脚趾也不自觉地向内弯曲，头皮一阵一阵发麻。

“抱紧了。”唐毅把孟少飞抱住自己的双臂收紧，双手紧抱住孟少飞的腰身，将整个人直接抱起轻放上洗手台上。

“喂，塌了怎么办？”孟少飞双腿搭上唐毅的胯骨，带着黏腻的鼻音，相较责备，撒娇的意味更显浓重。

唐毅抿着唇笑，低头认真地解孟少飞的皮带：“塌了就去我家。”

孟少飞笑得半趴到唐毅身上，眼睛弯似两道月牙：“你得赔给我...”

唐毅将抽出的皮带扯开随意丢在一旁，一把扯下孟少飞的裤子，内裤包裹的那处鼓囊囊地显露着形状，一手罩住，隔着内裤薄薄的布料摩挲。

“啊...”孟少飞惊呼出声，又羞得捂住嘴，瞪圆了眼睛，不敢相信自己刚刚了多让人难堪的声音。

唐毅手上动作不停，嘴巴凑上孟少飞的手背，啄了一口：“害羞了？”

说罢，另一只手捂上孟少飞的眼睛，“那就不看——帮我解开。”

失去视觉本应是慌乱的，但是眼眶周围的手掌温度让孟少飞无比安心，呼吸渐稳，心领神会般摸索到唐毅的裤腰处，解开扣子，西装裤滑溜溜就掉了下去，脱下了内裤，指尖触碰到硬邦邦的东西，还是一秒羞红了脸，想收回手却被一把按住，强制性地将手压回那处。

唐毅蹭上孟少飞的耳廓，低低地说：“帮我。”

孟少飞被悟上了眼睛里，让体感更加敏锐，手下的形状也更加明显，那根东西炙热得让孟少飞手心出汗，虚虚地握住也能感受到粗大。

唐毅手上揉捻，轻啄一口孟少飞涨红似要滴血的耳垂，张嘴含住舔舐吸吮，一阵阵爽麻感瞬间席卷上孟少飞的头皮，身下的东西也愈发涨大。

孟少飞手胡乱地揉着，没有章法，却也让唐毅下腹紧得难受。

唐毅抓住孟少飞的手腕，让孟少飞自己捂住眼睛，撤下的手和另一只手一把架起孟少飞的双腿摆放到肩上。

孟少飞慌了神，另一只手胡乱的抓住唐毅的肩胛：“你...要干嘛？”

“你啊。”

唐毅双手固住孟少飞的肩头，一下一下轻撞，尽管隔着布料，也仍能感受到火热，伴着暗示性强的让人羞耻的动作也一下一下激孟少飞的敏感神经。

孟少飞放下捂住眼睛的手，看到眼前的唐毅眼眸深处里藏着好似在狂啸的情欲，就那么直直的盯着自己，就算此刻唐毅变成巨兽将自己一口吃掉，也似乎并不奇怪。

唐毅撞的力气更大了，宽大带茧的手掌游移在孟少飞身上的每一处，从眉骨滑到下颚，再蹭上后背的蝴蝶骨狠摩挲几下，一直往下摸到臀瓣，轻揉几下。

孟少飞盯着唐毅，眼中的火热也藏不住，微闭上眼睛就去找唐毅的唇瓣，又是一阵黏腻的厮磨啃咬，吻到两人都双眼迷离，分开时还扯着几根丝。

唐毅伸手去扒拉架上的瓶瓶罐罐，找到沐浴露，胡乱按了两下：“委屈一下。”

孟少飞低低地“嗯”了一声，随即内裤被唐毅一把扯下，冰冷的洗手台刺激得孟少飞一抖，身下那物摆脱束缚，立马急不可耐地弹出来，挺立在两腿中间。

唐毅轻拉一把将孟少飞拉得更近，孟少飞虚抱住唐毅的脖颈做支撑。

唐毅将手里的沐浴露搓成沫，探向那处小地方，冰冷的异物感让孟少飞眉头一皱。

“不舒服跟我说。”唐毅哄着。

“嗯。”

慢慢探进一小节指头，内壁光滑，柔软又紧实地包裹着指尖，等适应后，再往前推进，直到整根手指没入。

孟少飞不停地吞咽口水，底下酸酸胀胀的感觉并不舒服，在探入第二根手指时已能感觉到明显的刺痛。

唐毅抚上孟少飞的脸颊，继续哄着：“马上就舒服了。”

孟少飞轻轻点头。

两根手指慢慢又添到三根，孟少飞鼻尖渗出些微汗珠。

待到那处完全适应，唐毅开始缓缓动起手指，轻按内壁，寻找某一处地方。

“啊！”孟少飞猛地呻吟出声，刚刚那阵奇妙的震颤感自己从未体验过，小腹如被过电般小小地痉挛。

“进来了。”唐毅气声说，自己身下早已涨得发疼，却仍动作小心地慢慢埋进去。

终于全部埋了进去，唐毅满足地呼了口气，紧紧地抱住此刻身体发紧的孟少飞，“很爱你。”

孟少飞回抱住唐毅，脸紧贴在唐毅的颈窝，“我也是。”

唐毅起先是慢动作磨着，之后顶弄的速度逐渐快起来，孟少飞无意识地微张着嘴，整个人虚挂在唐毅身上，随着顶弄节奏耸动，鼻子里发出黏乎乎的声音，不时发出细碎地呻吟。

“嗯嗯...”

“孟警官...”唐毅低低地喊，后面两个字故意发着重音。

唐毅每撞一次，都让孟少飞心尖发颤，反反复复不知疲倦，像在幻梦里，时间也被模糊。

孟少飞吻上唐毅的脖颈回应，伴着无法言语的刺激感，突然全身肌肉紧绷，上半身无意识供起来，一阵一阵地抖动，低下一股一股地射出来。

唐毅抿紧了唇，也达到了顶点，攥住孟少飞后脑勺的头发，迫使孟少飞扬起下巴，终于是射了出来。

二人黏黏腻腻的抱在一起，分享着彼此的体温，用湿淋淋的嘴唇接吻，耳鬓厮磨，意犹未尽。

孟少飞把头搁在唐毅宽阔的肩上，抬手指着仍在不停喷洒的淋浴：“水费记得结一下...”

唐毅揉着孟少飞软塌塌的后脑勺：“以后去我家...”


End file.
